A Slayer's Night Out Chapter 2
by SpanishRose827
Summary: This chapter isn't really dramatic, but I didn't know what else to put. Hope you like this one better than the first. Please review and let me know what you think. Spanks!


As Angel got up out of bed to meet with his dream lover Buffy, also known as "The Slayer". He had made a promise to the beautiful Slayer a long time ago, saying he would do everything he could to help her with the killing of the undead. So ever since then, he was always there to help her whenever she would call him. After he was dressed, he left his dark cave which he called home, and soon found the talented Buffy. With a stake in her hand she was about to kill yet another vanquished vampire. She struck the vanquished killer through the heart, turning his decaying body into nothing but dust. As Angel began to approach the winning Buffy, the Slayer sensing that another vamp was close behind her, she quickly turned around to stab, what she thought was another evil enemy, but Angel's reflexes were incredible, and was able to block the attack by grabbing the Slayer's hand before inflecting the deadly blow. When Buffy realized that the person she almost killed was Angel, she released the dangerous weapon dropping it to the ground. After a quite moment, to regain her thoughts, she looked into her friend's eyes and said "I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you standing behind me. You just came out of no where, and I wasn't expecting company and you know I would never intentionally hurt you and....". Angel completely understanding the Slayer's actions interrupted her by saying "Don't worry about it. I've been around for a few decades now, so I should really know better then to sneak up behind a Slayer. Especially when she's in the middle of killing another vampire.". The two then hugged and the affectionate Angel kissed the young girl's cheek, backing away looking her up and down as he did. The curves of her filled out body were tightly hugged by dark blue jeans and a white tank top with a leather jacket over it, her hair was down but with a little curl to it. Along with her very cute outfit, she always brought with her a mid-sized duffle bag that held all her fighting equipment with a few school books to work on in-between vamps. As Slayer and vampire walked together down an ally behind some warehouses, there they met with long time friends Willow, Xander, and of course the Slayer's infamous Watcher, Giles. They were fighting with some really pissted off looking vamps, when in a flash Buffy was slaying one after the other, not holding back from her extremely powerful Slayer abiltily. After the evil beings were killed, Angel told the rest the should continue on their way. When the group began to walk down the length of the back ally, Giles explained to the group the new plan of action and why they needed one. He told them there was a new hang out spot for the vamps in town. He continued saying "They decided it would bring in more 'prey' if they opened a more appealing spot that would draw more people to them. So they made a dance club and open bar." Xander not completely flowing Giles said "Why would they have an open bar if vamps only drink blood?" Giles shaking his head in the palm of his hand told the once again confused Xander the liquor wasn't for the vampires, it was for they're victims to get drunk so they wouldn't put up a fight with them while they were trying to feed. Xander now understanding said okay.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Meanwhile, the group reached their desired location, and naturally asked Buffy what they're means of action was next. The Slayer, looking at the dark, broken down building said she was still thinking. When Buffy was done, she went back to the group and told them she thought a surprise attack was the best way. But like with any bright idea, there was a catch. Someone had to play the helpless victim, otherwise known as "Bate.". Seeing how there was a big, tall being standing guard at the front entrance, Xander being the first to point this out to the others, Buffy didn't want to attack the figure in fear of it being human. The Slayer didn't want to hurt it until they knew for sure it was some form of demon. So as they formed a circle to decide who would be the one to distract the 'being' while the others would move in. The Slayer began asking the group who wanted to go first. In a flash the group started saying "It's your turn to play the victim! I did it last time!". Xander adding "And I almost got my head ribbed off, thank you very much!". But soon they all decided they would send Willow to be the desired prey.  
~~~***~~~  
  
After walking away from the rest of the group, the short, dark red head ventured toward the tall body guard. Pacing outside the steel door that would ultimately lead Buffy and her crew to the vamp hideout. Willow, thinking as she walked, decided to approach the guard as if she were lost. Saying "Um, excuse me sir. But I was walking to the store with some of my friends just down the street and now they seem to have vanished. I'm new in town, and I don't know my way around this part of town. Could you help me?". The dark figure then stepped into the dim ally lights, revealing that he was a brownish/burnt red color with yellow eyes without any eye lids and was very well built. Willow then stepped back saying "It's a demon! It's a demon!". Buffy leaped over some crates and boxes and landed in-between her friend and the fast approaching very big and ugly demon. She quickly pulled her, Watcher made hand-held steel spear out of her pocket and hit the evil spirit through the heart with a powerful blow, sending his muscular body flying into the air. As he fell to the ground suffocating in his own purple blood due to the sharp spear entering it. Willow stood by, trying to catch her breath while Buffy turned, wiping her face of the purple fluid that spattered from her recent fight, to ask her friend if she was alright. The kinda surprised Willow looked at the Slayer saying "I would be better if I hadn't been picked as bate!".  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The group had reunited just as Willow finished her sentence, and they all had a quick laugh. But soon Buffy turned their laughter into serious faces by suggesting they get back to work, and to try to do it swiftly and quickly. All of them agreed with the Slayer's statement, and got into position in front of the door. With the Slayer taking the lead, then the vampire, and behind him was Xander, then flowing him was Giles and Willow. All were armed with Holy Water, Wooden stakes, Crosses, and of course The Slayer. As Buffy reached for the heavy steel door, and opened it, the crew gasped in amazement at how everyone was being mauled and sucked to death. But as soon as the undead creatures saw the fresh blood that had walked through the door, they quickly abandoned their original prey to feast on what they assumed to be regular victims. But as one by one came to bite, it was the group's skill and teamwork that 'bit' them first. Vamps were jumping, running, screaming, and pleading with each of the group. One saying "Please, let me go. I won't kill anymore, I promise! Let me prove it to you. Give me a chance. Let me go!" But the words from a blood thirsty killer were meaningless in the eyes of Buffy and her beloved friends. So in a flash, Buffy lifted the stake up and slammed it strait into his chest saying "I stopped believing vampire promises a long time ago." And with that, the vampire was no more.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Angel then cried out in a loud voice "Buffy, behind you!" the Slayer quickly ducked the attempted hit from another vampire behind her. She turned and with a swift kick from the back of her leg she threw the sneaky female off her feet, landing on her back. She began saying "So you're the Slayer? I've heard many ghost tales about you ever since I came to Sunnydale. I had hoped I would have the glorious moment in history by killing you myself, but it seems that you have beaten me to it." Buffy looked at the girl and said "I guess your right... I did beat you!" and with that the Slayer stuck a wooden cross through the chick's heart. Sending her body into immediate decay. Meanwhile, the rest of the group each had their own vampire to slay. All of them fought long and hard until the last few remaining were dead.  
~~~***~~~  
  
It was then the group then realized the place where they had been was actually a dance club and bar. Now in the mood to dance and drink, the group began to hang around the grounds for awhile. This lasted until Willow, Xander and Giles decided to call it a night and headed home. Saying bye to Buffy and Angel, who wanted to stay behind, Giles said "Make sure your home fairly early tonight Buffy, I don't want for your mom to worry. Besides we have to start a new training exercise I want you to learn." The Slayer looking back at her Mentor, said "Don't worry so much. I'll be home in time." with that her father-figure left the bar. The vampire then sat at the bar with a shot glass gripped tightly in his hand, reflecting on the passionate dream he had earlier that day. Buffy, knowing her dark friend was deep in thought, asked "What's on your mind?" Angel then turned his head to look at Buffy, who walked over to sit next to him at the bar, simply answered "Nothing.". The two then began drinking many shots of Jack Daniels, and eating a bowl full of chips. Angel began saying "I really miss you Buffy. Every time I wake up and you are the first thing that's on my mind. Why couldn't we just work things out?" Buffy seemingly surprised by Angel's question, replied "You know things would've just gotten messed up later on. Besides, I'm the Slayer you're the vampire remember? We're just not sup-post to be together. We're from two very different worlds, and I thought we had decided to just be and stay friends?" the vampire seemingly hurt by what his love had said, told her "You wanted to be with me before, why did you change your mind?". Buffy, rolling her eyes, said "I thought we could have had something together. But I was wrong, it would never work. There's too many things keeping us apart from each other. I'm sorry I made such a big mistake." Angel wanting to change the subject, started by saying "Maybe I should take you home." the Slayer wanting to stay and drink awhile longer said "No, let's stay and hang out a little while longer." Angel reluctantly agreed and stayed with Buffy while they both drank. Soon Buffy became extremely intoxicated and Angel decided to take the Slayer home. As they left the building, Buffy swaying back and forth as she walked next to her vampire buddy, headed home. On the way the Slayer began to pass out, as she did Angel picked her up and carried her the rest of the way home. As he was able to enter, thanks to the love he and Buffy shared he could enter her home freely. In so he climbed up the stairs to her room, laying his beautiful lady down on the bed. Not wanting to leave her, the compassionate vampire laid beside her as she rested peacefully. Kissing her forehead as she lay safe in the protective arms of her Angel.  
  
A/N: Will Buffy be happy to find Angel asleep next to her in bed? Wait till' the next chapter to find out. Please review. Spanks! 


End file.
